1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case in which a reference position is detected using a photo-interrupter, the photo-interrupter is disposed in a quadrant (A) in a zoom lens barrel, and a focus motor and a zoom motor, which drive a focus lens, a zoom lens, and the like, are disposed in quadrants (C) and (D) (JP4886503B). Further, an external drive unit is mounted on the outer peripheral surface of a lens barrel in a lens device in which a motor is not built (JP2011-107270A).